La fille d'à côté
by MayFullbuster
Summary: Evergreen Raijin, 19 ans originaire du Royaume Uni, atterrie au Japon, sous la tutelle du mari de la sœur de sa meilleure amie. Ce changement de continent est dû à son comportement, jugé par ses parents, impoli. Changement de mode vie, de langue. Son quota de problème s'allongera lorsqu'elle rencontrera un beau brun.. Paring que je trouve intéressant et un peu -beaucoup fou !
1. Chapter 1: Nouvelle

Me voilà avec une nouvelle fanfic ! Bien sûr, je continue L'enfant du diable, sauf que j'ai une panne d'inspi. En attendant qu'elle daigne revenir, je poste ça. Un couple jamais vu mais que je tente ! Soyons fous hein.

Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ( Grey-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa *Q*)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît ! Votre nouvelle camarade de classe ne se présentera point dans ce brouhaha infâme ! »

Nouvelle élève, nouveau départ, nouvelle vie, nouveaux camarades, nouveaux amis. Comment dire adieu au passé ? En changeant de continent ? C'est ce qu'elle a fait. Ayant grandit en Europe, née d'une mère anglaise, originaire de Newcastle et d'un père japonais issu de la ville d'Osaka. Et habiter dans un pays asiatique n'est pas de tout repos les coutumes, le décalage horaire et encore le langage sont différents.

Chaque hurlement, bruit de chaise bougeant ou encore sifflement arrivait jusqu'aux tympans de la « nouvelle », Celle-ci soupira lassée.

La principale adjointe sortit soudainement de la salle, le visage rouge de colère. Ses yeux descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine non couverte, malgré la grande chemise qu'elle portait.

Une nana qui ne savait que draguer par le physique. Pauvre d'elle.

« Allez-y. Faites-vous pleins d'amis, si possible hors de cette classe ! cracha-t-elle amèrement en saisissant ces lunettes. Vous valez mieux que ça. Bonne chance. »

La jeune fille la regardait, sans trop y accorder d'importance. Elle est certes, issue d'une famille riche, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle se fera des amis hors de cette classe, en particulier. Puis.. Pourquoi ne pas tenter le diable ?

Elle pénétra lentement dans la salle de cours, repoussant une longue mèche brune dégageant un visage rond, enfantin.

Au fur et à mesure, le bruit se dissipa et tout les yeux étaient rivés sur elle. Des regards dédaigneux comme des regards intéressés.

« Evergreen Raijin, 19 ans est d'origine anglaise. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de parler le japonais donc aidez-la autant que vous le pouvez à bien intégrer la classe. »

Elle n'adressa de regard à la femme se trouvant à ses côtés. Elle soupira pour la énième fois, remonta ses lunettes. Elle regardait ses pieds. Intéressant..

« Où suis-je censée m'installer ? Lui demanda-t-elle, toujours en regardant le sol.

- Et bien, libre à toi de choisir. »

Elle roula des yeux puis alla s'asseoir à la première table libre. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, en pics assez négligés, ébènes y était installé juste à sa gauche, négligemment en plus en plus d'avoir sa chemise d'uniforme ouverte il ne portait pas le bas. Elle déposa -jeta exactement son sac à terre tout en haussant un sourcil.

« Bizarre.. murmura-t-elle.

- Grey. Fullbuster Grey, ravi d'avoir une voisine aussi jolie..euh..

- Evergreen. »

Le brun sourit et regarda le professeur qui le fusillait du regard s'impatientant.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'faisait juste connaissance avec ma voisine, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Il y a les intercours pour ça !

- Pas b'soin de crier, j'suis pas sourd non plus.

- Pouah ! La bonne blague ! Hurla une voix au fond de la salle. La brune se retourna et vit un jeune homme aux cheveux rose l'air naïf.

- Ta gueule Natsu. Le professeur se retourna vivement, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

- Tu veux te battre l'exhibitionniste ?! Le jeune homme se leva et cracha au sol. Clean tout ça. Grey fit de même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le puceau ?! Intimidé ? »

Evergreen regardait le brun avec insistance. Pas vraiment intéressant, mais assez bien bâtit. Le dénommé Natsu serra les dents et avança vers Grey. La brune baissa le regard et tourna la tête à l'opposé de la scène de la bagarre.

« Ils ne vont pas se battre, si ce n'est que ça qui t'inquiètes. »

Elle entendit la voix, mais ignora ces belles paroles la rassurant, soit-disant. Une fille qui avait sûrement son âge à en juger le ton assuré qu'elle avait employé. Ou moins. Car oui, elle est plus âgé que sa classe, ayant redoublé deux classes par manque de boulot. Elle senti une main agripper son épaule.

« Qui que tu sois, enlève tes sales pattes de mon épaule.

- Calme toi, c'est moi, lui affirma calmement le brun en s'asseyant bruyamment sur sa chaise. Il approcha sa tête de la sienne tout en la dévisageant, neutre.

Et t'as 19 ans ? T'en fais moins, contrairement à moi. »

Elle haussa un sourcil et recula, récupérant un espace vital perdu depuis peu. Il ria et recula.

« J'en ai aussi 19 et je m'amuse. J'ai vraiment la flemme de bosser.

- Tu vas mal finir, lui dit-elle sans le regarder, écrivant le cours.

- Ah mais je ne suis pas un drogué non plus. Je bois, je fume, baise comme un homme. »

Elle arrêta toute activité et sourit discrètement, malicieusement. Rectification : un homme intéressant.

« J'peux savoir pourquoi tu ne me regarde pas quand tu me réponds ?

- Tu n'en vaux pas la peine. »

C'était cash comme réponse. Il eut comme une sorte de frisson intérieur. Une chaleur immense envahie tout son corps, habituellement froid. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Un fin sourire joueur se dessina petit à petit sur la face du brun . Il aimait jouer avec les filles et celle-ci, avait une chose que les autres n'avaient pas.

« Et si je te prouvais le contraire ? »

Le ton de sa voix était formel. « Veux-tu coucher avec moi » était la demande qu'elle avait comprise.

Le professeur se racla la gorge. Grey la regarda, toujours avec le même sourire. Elle rougit puis détourna subitement le regard. Il savait que cette prof, malgré ces airs désintéressés, avait des tendances cougars, malgré le fait qu'elle enchaînait sa dixième année de mariage consécutive. Il se retourna finalement vers sa voisine qui avait gardé le même air blasé. Agaçante mais jolie. Bien foutue ? Il allait bientôt le savoir.

Elle soupira tout en baissant le regard vers son voisin de gauche. Presque allongé sur sa chaise, le nez à l'air, donnant quelques clins d'œils aux jeunes filles d'à côté, qui se mirent aussitôt à glousser. Des pucelles, se disait-elle.

Le brun, ne sachant plus se distraire posa sa tête sur la table, le visage du côté de sa nouvelle voisine. Suivant calmement le cours, replaçant sa mèche derrière son oreille, ses jambes croisées et le dos droit. Une jeune fille de bonne famille, en déduit-il. Il s'aperçut ensuite, de la couleur de ses cheveux, qui était entre le roux et le brun, attaché en queue de cheval.

« Regarde ailleurs, veux-tu.

- Demoiselle se prend pour la reine ! On n'me donne pas d'ordres chérie. Le brun amena sa tête près de celle de la presque rouquine, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Aller, ne sois pas timide et dévoile toi à moi. »

Elle ferma lentement ses yeux et sourit. Le brun se mit à rire. Bruyamment. Tout les élèves se mirent à le regarder, incrédules.

La faire sourire était une victoire, vu son air blasé.

« Tu devrais essayer la discrétion et le silence, ça t'irait à ravir, lui dit-elle en lui adressant un regard réprobateur. Il s'arrêta de rire et la fusilla d'un regard incendiaire. Agaçante.

- Discrétion et silence ne rime pas avec Grey Fullbuster. Il se tourna vers le professeur, qui les observa calmement, il fit un geste de sa main, l'obligeant à continuer son cours. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et se tourna vers le tableau, ne manquant pas de rougir.

Une victoire de plus.

- Grey arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Evergreen reconnut la voix et se retourna pour voir une rouquine. Chouette, elle n'aimait pas les rousses. Elle portait elle aussi des lunettes, lui donnant un air plus sévère. C'est donc elle qui l'avait interpellé. Elle la dévisagea de haut en bas, sans discrétion. La rousse s'en apercevant arqua un sourcil.

« Je peux savoir pourq-

- Non. »

Direct, simple et rapide. Tout ce qu'elle aimait.

La classe, stupéfaite, lançaient des petits cris d'horreur. Grey pouffa, Natsu fit de même et, ne se retenant plus, explosa de rire. La brune ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils étaient tous effrayé. D'accord, elle est rousse et alors ? C'est pas comme si elle s'était mal adressé à elle, sachant qu'elle aurait pu faire pire.

« C'est bon Erza, laisse là, elle est nouvelle.

- Tu ferai mieux de te taire, t'es mal placé pour me dire ça, puis c'est mon rôle de m'occuper de ce genre de cas.. détestable.»

Le brun sourit, jetant un coup d'œil à sa voisine, qui commençait à se lever. Il fronça les sourcils voyant son air énervé. Elle se mit devant la rouquine cachant son énervement par un petit regard et sourire innocent. Erza ne souriait pas, ce qui accentuait son envie de la faire chier. Finalement, elle opta pour une autre solution bien plus radicale. Sa main bien plus petite que celle de la rousse atterrie sur la joue de celle-ci.

Plus aucun bruit émanant de la salle était entendu. Erza amena lentement sa main sur sa joue devenue rouge.

« Ta tête ne me revenais pas. Mais on pourra toujours être amie n'est-ce pas ?»

Au même moment la cloche se mit à sonner et tous sous le choc, eu du mal à se reprendre tandis que la brune récupéra tranquillement ses affaires, les rangea dans son sac et alla jusque la sortie où elle s'arrêta. Elle se retourna lui adressant un dernier regard.

« Enchantée de t'avoir rencontré !»

Elle lui adressa un sourire hypocrite, puis s'en alla. Grey soupira et se leva à son tour.

« 'Du caractère la gonzesse ! Attention Erza, tu risque de perdre ta place de leader.

- J'suis d'accord avec lui, renchérit Natsu qui s'était rapproché d'eux. La rousse serra les dents, retira agressivement ses lunettes et les jeta à terre.

- Si elle croit qu'on deviendra amie elle se goure cette-

- Pas d'insultes, elle ne l'as pas fait, elle, hurla une brune se trouvant au fond de la classe, avachi sur sa table.

- Oh ta gueule Kana !

- Fais pas ta fâcheuse quoi. Elle t'as eu, elle t'as eu. C'est rien tu as juste à l'humilier par la suite. La mettre à poils devant tous les yeux des lycéens. C'est bon ça.

- Pff..»

Le professeur avait pris le temps de s'en aller laissant place à un autre bien plus vieux, ne dépassant pas la cinquantaine. La dénommée Kana regarda le professeur avec insistance, soupira nerveusement et fini par débuter une sieste d'une heure. Grey, lui, regardait la place de sa voisine, vide. Un autre cours suivait, alors pourquoi se casser ? Il mit ses écouteurs et se leva, regarda le prof qui lui fit signé qu'il s'en foutait. Il sortit de la salle à la recherche de sa belle voisine.

Elle s'était barré, ayant marre des cours et ne voulais pas se coltiner la rousse sur son dos. Elle avait vraiment abusé sur ce coup là, mais elle s'en fichait. La jeune femme fouilla dans son sac et pris un démaquillant et commença le boulot.

La porte s'ouvrit puis se ferma. N'y prêtant aucune importance, elle continua son affaire tout en observant son reflet avec attention.

« Hey.»

Elle se retourna brusquement et se retrouva en face du dévergondé, assis à côté d'elle. Elle roula des yeux puis retourna à ses occupations, l'ignorant.

« Alors comme ça on sèche ? -

- T'en sais rien, casse-toi.

- Ne sois pas si méfiante, je ne mords pas.»

Elle se retourna, face à son vis-à-vis, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Son regard bleu croisa celui du brun qui mémorisait chaque trait de la jeune femme.

« C'est pas drôle.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas drôle ?, lui demanda-t-elle le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- J'pensais que tu ne cédera pas dans les chiottes. Enfin, c'est toi qui vois.»

Elle fronça les sourcils et rapprocha son corps du sien, ne laissant que quelques millimètres d'écart au niveau du bassin. Un large sourire carnassier avait prit place, changeant son air habituellement blasé.

« Je ne céderait point. Sache-le, Fullbuster.»

Elle baissa le regard et s'éloignant de lui, récupéra ses affaires posées sur le lavabo.

«Par contre, j'aimerais vraiment te connaître, si c'est possible.

- Nous sommes au chiottes, des cabines vides, étrangement grandes et personne en vu. Coïncidence ?

- Ha ha, t'es marrant gamin.

- J'suis sérieux.»

Elle se retourna brusquement, un sourcil arqué, le regard brûlant. Le même regard que toutes les autres nanas passé sous lui d'ailleurs. D'une démarche presque féline, accentuant sur ses déhanchés, déjà remarqué par la plupart des élèves de la gente masculine du lycée, elle amena son visage près du sien, ses lèvres venant frôler les siennes, la bouche entre-ouverte, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Ne s'y attendant pas, le brun frissonna d'abord avant de passer ses mains glacés sous son haut d'uniforme. La jeune lycéenne gémit, le brun sourit. Elle sentit son souffle chaud passer à travers sa bouche, enfonçant encore plus la poigne se ses dents contre la lèvre de son amant. Celui-ci ne ressentant pas la douleur se raidit tout de même.

Il était prit d'une soudaine envie de la prendre contre le mur. Son autre main passa elle aussi sous son haut, puis la porta et la plaqua conte le mur, où il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle avait sang chaud, si l'on pouvait le dire comme cela. Elle contrôlait de moins en moins ses actions et pulsions et ce n'était pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout.

Evergreen n'a pas besoin d'hommes et encore moins d'un idiot comme lui, c'est connu !

Elle répondit au baiser fougueux du ténébreux baladant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux d'un noir intense et pas coiffé, l'autre à l'intérieur de sa chemise non fermée essayant de la lui retirer. Mission durement accomplie. Leur langue dansait au rythme de la musique sourde de leur respiration. Et, d'un coup, Grey la lâcha, le souffle court, l'air victorieux, tandis qu'elle n'arrivait pas à hurler de douleur, voulant récupérer sa respiration. Elle leva la tête vers lui, les joues extrêmement rouges, grattant, avec ses ongles parfaitement manucuré le sol assez frustrée. Ce qu'elle avait mal au popotin..

Il se mit accroupi, face à elle puis vint lui susurrer à l'oreille avant d'y mordre la lobe :

« 1-0, chérie»

Il se leva sans vraiment la lui adresser un dernier regard et sortit des toilettes.

« Connard..»

La journée de termina bien rapidement au goût du pseudo délinquant. Après sa "petite altercation" avec la nouvelle, il ne l'avait pas revue, à croire qu'elle le fuyait. Il n'était pas allé au dernier cours, mais observait de son arbre la sortie du lycée. Au loin, il aperçut un grand blond baraqué, accompagné de la nouvelle. La nouvelle ?

«Qu'est ce qu'elle fout avec Laxus ?! »

Elle le tenait par le bras et bizarrement, ceci ne le plaisait pas spécialement. C'est sa proie, et pas celle de ce pédophile de service ! Quoi que, elle a quand même 19 ans.. Après tout, il se fiche, elle est grande et sais se servir de sa langue hein.

Il soupira et lassé, descendit de son arbre sortant de l'enceinte de l'établissement, les mains dans les poches. Des clopes. Fallait qu'il en rachète, puis faire les courses aussi. Après avoir les avoir fait, il entra dans un petit appart dans une rue peu fréquentée, dans l'un des quartiers les plus délabrés de Magnolia. Il jeta presque ses courses sur la table et alla s'allonger sur le canapé.

« On ne dit plus bonjour ?, lui demanda sarcastiquement une voix appartenant à un homme visiblement du même âge que lui.

- J'savais pas que t'étais d'jà là. Bonjour Lyon.

- Tu ne change pas. Il posa le regard sur la table et vit les sacs plastiques sur le table. C'est bien, t'es allé faire les courses !

- Tu vois que je ne fous pas rien, lui dit-il presque en serrant la mâchoire. Lyon lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Tu sais que je te taquine vieux.»

Lyon Vastia. Une sorte de frère pour lui. Malgré qu'il ait les cheveux blancs -tout le contraire de lui ils se considèrent donc comme frères jumeaux, ayant grandit ensemble avec Natsu dans un foyer. C'est les seuls avec qui Grey peut vraiment être lui même, sans enfiler un masque.

« Je sais.»

Il rit et fixa l'horloge du salon, fonçant ses sourcils blancs.

« Natsu ?

- J'me suis cassé avant la fin. Il ne devrait pas tarder.»

Grey ferma les yeux et se remémora la scène dans les chiottes, lui arrachant un fin sourire béat. Le seul point positif de sa journée. Son jumeau vit le sourire mais ne fit rien, ne l'embêtant pas dans son moment paisible avec lui même. Il était rare de le voir sourire, ces temps ci, broyant du noir à chaque fin de cours. Le blanc sourit et alla dans la cuisine.

« T'sais, y'a eu une nouvelle.

- Ah ? Alors ? Lui demanda assez curieux Lyon qui fit apparaître sa tête à l'encadrement de la porte.

- C'est une chaudasse.

- Dans quel sens ?

- Tout sens possible. En plus c'est une nana friquée.

- Ne t'embarque pas dans une connerie Grey. Son ton se voulait avertisseur, le noir haussa les épaules désintéressé. Vieux t'as intérêt à m'écouter, les gosses de riches sont vraiment dangereux, tu y risque ta peau !

- J'ai rien à perdre.»

La porte s'était ouverte entre-temps, laissant un Natsu ayant entendu toute la conversation.

« Tu nous as, donc t'as quelque chose à perdre.»

Ils se tournèrent vers le rose qui s'installa pénard sur Grey qui le repoussa vivement, le faisant faire un plat au sol. Il ria en lui attrapant ses cheveux.

« T'inquiètes l'puceau, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fous.

- Mais je t'aime Grey..» lui avoua le rose sans retenue. Il réussit en gigotant à se défaire de l'emprise de l'aîné avec de se mettre à genou et d'ouvrir les bras attendant un câlin de la part de celui-ci.

« T'es réel là ?»

Il sourit et l'attrapa tout en l'étranglant. Lyon qui venait juste d'entendre la voix du benjamin alla dans le salon et vit Grey et Natsu se battre.

« Ça fait un bail dites-donc. Allez Natsu va geeker et Grey fait comme d'hab.

- Je pionce, c'est ça ?

- C'est ce que tu fais de mieux ! Mouhahaha !

- Ta gueule l'enflammé avant que le boss finisse au fond d'ta gorge.»

Le rose déglutit et mis ses mains devant sa bouche entrouverte. Lyon secoua la tête désespérément.

« Arrête de terrifier le petit avec tes propos pédophiles.

- Ce ne sont pas des propos déstabilisant, pourtant.

- J'ai dis pédophile pas-

- Déstabilisant, le coupa-t-il en lui lançant un regard blasé, avant de s'allonger sur le sofa et de débuter sa sieste.

- Natsu, ça fait combien de temps ?

- 1 mois, si j'ai bonne mémoire.. C'est pour ça qu'il pionce beaucoup.»

Le blanc observa son jumeau calmement et s'enferma dans la cuisine. Natsu lui, rentra sans faire de bruit dans sa chambre, où il restait debout, droit comme un i.

Cette nouvelle, il ne la sentait pas vraiment et voir son frère s'y intéresser, le dérange assez, malgré le fait qu'ils se battent à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvent dans la même pièce. Puis toutes ses manières qu'elle avait, digne d'une gosse de riche à avoir ce qu'elle désire. Son frère, elle ne l'aura pas, il est à lui et personne d'autre.

« Tu connais certainement Grey Fullbuster, toi qui connaît tout le monde.»

La brune adressa un regard interrogatoire à son vis-à-vis, ayant une courte chevelure blanche, des yeux bleus cyans avachie sur la table, ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié.

« Lisana.

Elle leva le regard perdue.

- Hein ! Tu m'as dis ?

- T'es vraiment conne.

- Et toi alors ? Tu me parlais de Grey non ? La brune soupira et lui attrapa sa joue et la pinça.

- T'as entendu et tu me prends pour une conne ? Tu sais bien que j'aime pas ça, lui dit-elle en lâchant prise sur la joue de son amie.

- Bah oui que je le connais ! Toutes les femmes que je connais lui sont passé dessous et à ce qu'il paraît, il sait bien s'y prendre. Elle se leva du canapé et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressortie aussitôt, aux pas de course affolée.

Toi !, s'exclama la blanche en pointant sa meilleure amie du doigt, je sais ce que tu as en tête, petite puce ! Et tu ferais mieux de retirer cette idée de ta jolie cervelle ! Laxus te fera la peau ! Et Mira-Nee aussi ! Non, ils s'en prendront à moi ! Puis t'es censé démarrer une nouvelle vie, hein !»

Evergreen se faisait un chignon durant le temps de parole de son amie. Elle la regarda, l'air de rien avant de lui répondre :

« Quoi ? Si l'on pouvait qualifier cette question de réponse.

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas.

- Si, mais quoi ? Et alors ? Ça ne me regarde pas, j'ai jamais demandé à quitter les british moi.

- Ah là là, dire que je t'ai suivie..

- Et toi ? Tu la ramène quand ta fraise ?

- Demain normalement, selon Mira-nee.

- Comment a-t-elle fini avec ce con de Laxus ? Je la comprend pas, il est dur à vivre.

- J'sais pas.. Tu devrais faire attention, on ne sais jamais. Elle avait pris un air sérieux, dérangeant celle d'en face.

- C'est pas comme si j'allais me frotter au diable, puisque le diable, c'est ta connasse de sœur.»

Lisana pâlit sur le coup et commença à bégayer des mots incompréhensibles, regardant la porte menant au salon via le miroir derrière Evergreen.

« Mira-Nee, finit-elle par lâcher. Celle-ci regardait la brune qui lui fit un grand sourire.

- Salut Mira.

- Toi et tes faux airs de gamine, je vais t'arracher la -

- Vos gueules.»

Mirajane s'arrêta, se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant.

Grand baraqué, blond, faisant peur aux premiers abords et pas que. Il les toisa, blasé de leurs disputes incessantes depuis le début de cohabitation.

«Fermez-là et allez faire a bouffer. J'veux pas vous entendre.

- C'est elle qui a commencé, débuta la brune qui fut coupé par l'autre femme.

- Elle m'insulte ! Tu laisse ta femme se faire insulter ?»

Elle lui fit les yeux doux, n'ayant, bizarrement aucun impact sur lui.

« Première fois à tout.»

Il s'affala sur le canapé où se trouvait la brune tout sourire. Le blond posa sa tête sur les genoux de celle-ci qui lança un regard provocateur à Mirajane.

«Salope.

- Pétasse d'albinos.

- Pouffiasse refaite.

- Pute des -

- Z'êtes des salopes toutes les deux, donc c'est bon.» finit par annoncer le blond en regardant une Lisana désespérée.

Elles étaient loin d'être une sainte, elle et sa sœur, mais la cadette s'efforce de ne pas paraître odieuse, contrairement à sa sœur qui ne se gênait pas. Elle était un peu une sorte de guide menant à la sagesse.

Laxus, lui, fait chier son monde comme bon lui semble, lui donnant un très faible entourage. Plutôt bagarreur de nature, il faillit à plusieurs reprises envoyer le seul homme de la famille Strauss à l'hôpital, pour propos douteux à l'encontre de ces chères sœurs.

Ce genre de situation le faisait marrer.

Il savait aussi que ce gros tas de muscles, parce qu'il fallait le dire, Elfman -tel est son nom était fort grand et fort musclé pour son âge, portait un sentiment particulier a l'égard de la belle brune qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur et ne manquait pas une occasion, les rares fois où il était présent, de le narguer.

Et Evergreen n'était pas dupe. Elle l'avait remarqué et ne faisait rien qui pourrait lui faire du mal, comme du bien. Pas envie de se frotter aux Strauss. Non non.

«Ah j'ai décidée de me faire Grey Fullbuster.»

Laxus lui adressa un regard plus qu'assassin, Mirajane fit simplement les gros yeux.

«Mais t'es conne ?»

L'aînée des albinos avait la mâchoire qui se décomposait au fur et à mesure où son esprit passa des scènes pas très saines de la concernée avec le brun.

Laxus la regarda simplement, toujours aussi méchamment, ne disant rien. Lisana avait croisé ses bras, signe qu'elle s'ennuyait. Pas que ça soit si choquant que ça en fait. Bah elle avait pris l'habitude avec elle, de la voir sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, mais elle n'en tire aucune leçon et ça la rendait un peu plus perplexe sur la santé mentale de son amie.

« A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça, continua la femme de maison l'air réellement inquiète. Malgré leurs disputes, la blanche avait appris à s'attacher à elle, à sa manière. La brune lui sourit chaleureusement et secoua doucement sa main.

- Promis, je me retirais bien avant de perdre le contrôle.

- Tss..»

Il venait de se lever pour se casser, dans une autre pièce. Mirajane soupira et adressa un regard à sa petite sœur qui haussa les épaules.

«Tu devrais aller lui parler Ever.

- Pas la peine, je n'ai pas à me justifier face à lui, il n'est pas mon père à ce que je sache.»

Mirajane lâcha un autre soupir. Lisana essayait tant bien que mal de raisonner son amie et dieu seul sait comme elle était têtue et obstinée.

Des bruits de casse provenait de la chambre du couple où se trouvait le blond. La cadette du groupe grogna tout décroisant ses bras.

- Bordel Evergreen fait pas ta saoulante et va lui parler !

- On a -

- Ouais et ma mère est une pêcheuse. Va le voir j'en ai rien à cirer ! Mira va devoir en plus de supporter sa mauvaise humeur, va devoir ranger son bazar.

- T'es sa petite sœur chérie, rajouta l'aînée, il est normal pour lui de s'inquiéter.»

Elle se leva contre sa volonté, en traînant des pieds vers la chambre du bond. Si elle avait su, elle aurait fermé sa gueule.

A quoi bon, Lisana aurait parlé à sa place. Comme elle détestait devoir s'expliquer avec Laxus, ça finissait toujours en baston. Et dieu seulement sait ce qui allait ce passer ces prochaines minutes.

* * *

Et voici la fin de ce début de fiction ! Personne ne s'attendait a voir un Ever/Grey ! Je sais, mon non plus *-* Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'en pensez vous ? Un School-Fic, je pensait jamais en faire x) J'accepte toutes critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises.

A bientôt et Arigatou ~


	2. Chapter 2: Proposition

Voilà le chapitre 2 posté assez rapidement ! Chapitre plus court que le précédent ( malheureusement ) Honte à moi T.T

Cassidie : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait drôlement plaisir ! En fait j'ai eu cette idée en cours de Pfeg, comme quoi l'ennui peut tout faire *-*

Et bien, que dire ? Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas malheur et désespoir..

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !

* * *

Les bastons générales. Ils aimaient bien ça, les mecs. Mais lorsqu'une nana s'en mêle, ça change la donne. Pas avec Laxus. Une femme, un gosse, ou même un vieillard, il n'hésite pas lorsqu'on le cherchait. Et Evergreen le cherchait. Aussi grande soit-elle, il allait lui flanquer la fessé de sa vie.

« T'es pas mon père alors casse-toi ! J'ai jamais rien demandé, pas même à venir au Japon !

- J'en ai rien à foutre !

Il donna un coup de poing au mur qui laissait une assez grosse fissure. Elle ne bougea point, le fixant.

- Et bien fiche moi la paix !

- Tu ne sais pas qui est Grey Fullbuster. »

Elle roula des yeux et croisa ses bras.

« En le côtoyant je saurais qui il est. »

Il ne résista pas un quart de secondes avant de lui donner une gifle monumentale. Au même moment, Mirajane hurla le prénom de son compagnon tout en arrivant en trombe dans la chambre. Elle mit sa main sur sa joue, surprise et fixa Laxus avec de grand yeux.

« Tes caprices, ça ne prends pas avec moi.

- J't'emmerdes ! »

Elle sortit poussant Mirajane au passage. Celle-ci le fusilla du regard.

« Heureux ?

- Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Si ces parents ne savent pas la dresser, je le ferai, moi » dit-il en insistant sur le "moi".

Lisana arriva lentement. Posant un regard furtif à l'état de la chambre de sa sœur, elle soupira avant d'annoncer calmement, étrangement :

« On vous entendait depuis le salon, comme quoi fallait baisser le son hein. Elle s'est cassée, maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire A_nii-chan_. »

Elle alla dans sa chambre et s'y enferma.

« Putain ! Y'en a marre de ces gamines ! »

Ses pupilles vertes se dirigèrent vers une Mirajane un peu plus calme. Étrangement calme. Ça allait lui tomber dessus il le sentait.

« Tu l'as cherché. Maintenant, bouges-toi pour la retrouver. Assures-toi de te chercher une autre baraque, au cas où. »

Il parût indigné et voulut répliquer mais la blanche le poussa de toutes ses forces en dehors de la chambre. Il ne fit rien, se laissant faire jusqu'à se retrouver en face de la porte d'entrer. Elle n'allait pas faire ça quand même..

« Bonne chance ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte en grand.

- Qu-

- Bonne chance. »

Elle le poussa -jeta pour être plus précis hors de leur appartement et son manteau suivait la même route que son propriétaire. Putain. C'est qu'elle ne blaguait vraiment pas. Puis la tête qu'elle tirait, il valait mieux se faire crucifier qu'affronter le regard mauvais de sa femme.

Et bien, le voilà viré de son propre appart. Quand ses vieux sauront cela, il se fera lapider. Puis, il avait d'autres problèmes, comme retrouver la gamine en fuite par exemple.

Bordel, il fallait en plus qu'elle se barre avant bouffer. Ce qu'il pouvait la détester par moment.

Il traînait les pieds, observant les alentours, les mains fourrées dans ses poches. Elle se permettait de se casser et elle ne connaissait même pas la ville ! Bon dieu, lorsqu'il la retrouvera il lui fera sa fête à cette enfant pourrie gâtée jusque la moelle. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il tournait en rond dans la ville, à demander à chaque personne qu'il croisait s'il n'avait pas aperçut Evergreen. Même dans les restaurant, les bars ou encore les hôtels. Déconcerté, il alla dans le parc où il jouait, étant gamin. Pas qu'il était sentimental, non loin de ça. C'est qu'il avait la dalle et sa démone de femme avait prit soin de lui retirer ses sous. La salope. Puis, son instinct lui dicta de tourner la tête vers la droite. Ce qu'il fit. Un quartier sombre.

Oh putain.

Il changea de trottoir pour aller vers ce quartier qu'il connaissait très bien. Toujours aussi faiblement éclairé, les lampadaires fonctionnant une fois sur deux clignotant sur certains. Des jeunes, encore lycéens en déduit-il en les observant rapidement, stationnaient devant les halls des bâtiments.

« Hey les racaillous !

Ils se tournèrent à l'entente du surnom. Certains avaient sortis des matraques.

C'est pas que j'veuilles vous faire chier, mais n'auriez-vous pas croisé une brunette ? »

Ils se mirent tous à le regarder tels des imbéciles. Il n'avait pas bougé et vit un brun aux longs cheveux, pas vraiment -du tout disciplinés avancer vers lui. Tous le regardèrent et dégagèrent le passage.

« Laxus.

- Gajeel. »

Gajeel Redfox. Un petit bâtard, si le blond pouvait le qualifier ainsi. Ses parents l'avaient jeté de la maison familiale, pour x raison qu'il ne se décidait à ne pas dévoiler. Il respectait sa décision.

« Que fait l'ancien chef ici ? »

Il haussa les épaules, en fixant le jeune brun lui faisant face. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le titre de chef, malgré qu'il le fut, il y avait un temps.

« Je viens de le dire, je cherche une brunette.

- Ta pute !? hurla soudainement un jeune homme blond tout en poussant Gajeel. T'es pas sérieux ! Mirajane va t'assassiner mec !

- C'est pas ma pute, p'tit con, mais la meilleure amie de la sœur à Mirajane. »

Le blond sourit et recula tout en regardant Gajeel qui ne se gênait pas pour le mitrailler du regard.

« Juvia l'a vu. »

Il observa la femme aux cheveux bleus. Elle avait bien grandit, depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et, elle parlait toujours d'elle à la troisième personne. Mais il y avait son regard, qui était encore plus vide qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Elle est avec Grey-sama. »

Il jura et ne perdit pas de temps pour se diriger vers la maison de ce cher Grey. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi elle avait cet air grave. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour le brun, qui n'hésitait pas, lorsque l'envie lui venait, de jouer avec elle. Laxus lui avait plusieurs fois répété de laisser Juvia tranquille et, malheureusement pour lui ( et surtout pour Juvia ) il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Et Evergreen, allait elle aussi, se faire avoir par Grey. Elle n'est pas maligne la gamine. C'est aussi son devoir de la protéger, il devait le faire pour Lisana et rien que pour elle.

Il se trouva devant l'immeuble du Fullbuster, qui devait avoir au moins six étages. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment, monta quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage. Il n'était pas vraiment essoufflé, la colère l'ayant envahit. Elle allait l'entendre il en était certain.

Il ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de toquer et entendit un rire qui ressemblait à celui de sa petite sœur. Il serra les dents et entra sans prendre la peine de saluer Lyon qu venait de se prendre la porte en pleine figure. Sympa.

" Evergreen !"

Celle-ci était à moitié allongée sur un Natsu qui ne faisait plus la différence entre le rouge et le rose. Elle ne se redressa point, mais regarda le blond, en plissant ses yeux. En voyant les rougeurs sur ses joues, il en déduit qu'elle avait bu. Le petit Dragnel aussi. Putain de merde il allait la tuer. Son sang bouillonnait et pas qu'un peu.

« Oh ! T'es venu faire la fête toi aussi ?

Elle se leva difficilement puis leva les bras avec un sourire niai qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

C'est l'anniversaire à Natsu ! Bravo Natsuuuu ! »

Elle applaudissait tout en sautillant. Natsu secoua la tête désespérément. Lyon avait reprit ses esprits et tapota à l'épaule du blond qui le fusilla du regard.

« Tu la connais ?

- La meilleure amie de Lisana.

- Lisana ? Elle se trouve en Angleterre non ? »

Il regarda ensuite la brunette qui tirait les cheveux du rose qui ne faisait rien pour se défendre. A croire que l'alcool le rendait plus sage.

« Comment va Lisana ?

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était dans une colère noire, mais sinon, elle va bien, lui dit-il calmement, observant Evergreen avec un petit sourire.

- Hm, plus lunatique que toi, je meurs. »

Il lui lança un regard noir qui lui valut un beau sourire du blanc. Il revint à la réalité après avoir pensé à Lisana.

« Il n'empêche que je suis venu la récupérer.

- Hm.. Grey est sortit, je lui dirait que tu es passé. »

Il réfléchit un petit instant de répliquer :

« Nan, ça va, je vais l'attendre. J'ai à lui parler sérieusement. »

Il alla s'installer sur le fauteuil en attrapant au passage Evergreen et la mit sur ses genoux. Elle ne parut pas surprise et se retourna, pour lui faire face. Ses yeux était étincelant. Sûrement dut à l'alcool. Ça faisait un bail qui ne l'avait plus vu aussi enjoué. Quoi que, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu aussi rayonnante, elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille. Il venait de prendre un coup de vieux à cette pensée.

« Tu sais, tu as raison, pour tout à l'heure. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle lui caressa la joue avec un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« Enfin, cela dit, je suis une adulte, désormais. Donc s't'eu plaît, laisse moi me casser la gueule une bonne fois pour toute. »

Elle nicha sa tête dans le cou du blond, passa ses mains sur son dos et il serra l'étreinte.

« Je suis désolée, grand frère.

- Putain, arrête d'être aussi désespérée, c'est pas comme si j'allais te faire la peau. »

Ça, c'est qu'il disait maintenant, pas tout à l'heure.

« Ooooooooh je savais que Pédobear avait eu un impact sur toi lorsque tu étais gamin ! s'écria Natsu en le pointant du doigt. Rectification, il n'était pas sage. Du tout. Mais il eu un fin sourire.

Pédobear est le nom que donnait Nastu à son père. En apprenant l'âge de la mère du blond, il paraissait plus que surpris, s'en allant même gerber aux toilettes. Depuis, ils l'appelaient comme ça au plus grand plaisir du blondinet.

« Evergreen ?

- Lyon ! »

Elle s'applaudit en sautillant sur les genoux du blond, l'air plus que joyeuse.

« Tu peux dormir ici pour cette nuit je p-

- Na ! Je rentre avec L'xus. »

Le blanc haussa ses épaules. De ces changement d'humeur celle-là. Celle-ci, justement se levait et tituba en direction du jeune homme albinos qui fronçait ses sourcils.

« Salut beau brun.. »

Laxus comprit immédiatement de qui il s'agissait et tourna le regard vers le nouvel arrivant. Toujours avec ce même air impassible, il salua d'un mouvement de main tous ceux qui était présent. Ce qu'il pouvait être chiant ce gamin.

Lyon s'était éclipsé dans la cuisine tandis que Natsu prit un air sombre. La seule femme présente se rapprochait lentement du brun, puis arrivée à sa hauteur, plaça son poing près de son visage.

« J'ai pas oublié connard !

- Oh, ça, dit-il dans un soupir. Bah venge toi.

- M-

- Mais avant j'ai une proposition » coupa le brun, bizarrement souriant et sûr de lui.

Elle serra le poing le fusillant du regard. Il n'en fit rien et jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui arqua un sourcil. Pourquoi le regardait-il ? Et quel était son sourire presque provocant ? Laxus ne sentait pas ce qui allait venir...

« Deviens mon sex-friend. »

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, ses joues, déjà rosies par l'alcool devinrent rouge. Pire que ceux de la rouquine qu'elle avait giflée. Et cela n'était pas dû à l'alcool, mais bien à la proposition du brun.

Natsu se donna une gifle mentale. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il voulait. Elle allait s'approprier Grey, s'en est fini. Quoi que.. Laxus regardait Grey, d'un air très mauvais.

" Je-

- Evergreen, coupa le blond, attend moi là, j'ai à parler avec Grey.

- Pas l'temps, j'dois me tailler. Je suis juste passer en coup de vent pour souhaiter un merveilleux anniversaire à Natsu."

Juste après cette phrase, voyant que son ami ne réagissait pas, il s'en alla sans accorder un dernier regard derrière lui.

* * *

Depuis la proposition de Grey à Evergreen, une semaine s'était écoulée. Une semaine où elle avait préférée rester enfermée dans sa chambre que d'aller assister aux cours. Seule Lisana était autorisée à rester avec elle quand l'envie d'être avec quelqu'un lui prenait. Elle n'adressait pas la parole à son grand frère, mais daigne le faire à sa femme, qui ne comprenait rien au comportement de celle-ci. D'ailleurs, elle avait essayé de lancer la discussion du pourquoi cet enfermement si soudain mais changeait de sujet à chaque fois. Lisana avait finalement intégré la même classe qu'elle à son plus grand bonheur.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la soirée passé chez le brun et elle n'était pas préparé à le revoir de si tôt. Pas après sa proposition.

« Tu devrais reprendre les cours. »

Lisana se tenait contre l'encadrement de la porte de leur chambre commune, l'air agacé.

« J'ai vu Lyon. Celui dont tu n'arrêtais pas de me parler lorsque nous étions encore en Angleterre.

- Oh.. »

Elle baissa le regard et alla s'asseoir près d'elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

" Que comptes-tu faire ? Je ne veux pas qu'il ne t'arrive du mal à cause de cet imbécile de Grey !

- J-Je ne sais pas..."

Elle serra l'étreinte de la jeune blanche puis posa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle n'est pas amoureuse du brun, ça elle en était certaine. Mais il ne lui laissait pas indifférente. Et cette proposition l'avait troublé. Elle n'aimait pas les sex-friends, sachant qu'il y avait obligatoirement les sentiments juste derrière.

" Réfléchis bien, ma belle.

- J'ai réfléchis, mais j'ai peur du résultat.

- Oh non.."

L'albinos se détacha de son amie pour la regarder dans le blanc de ses yeux. Elle était perturbé, elle le sentait. Elle devait l'aider.

" Evergreen !

- J'ai vraiment peur de ce qui pourrait se passer, mais en même temps j'en tremble d'excitation rien qu'en y pensant !"

La brune tenait les épaules de son amie, ses prunelles bleues quémandent de l'aide, tandis que son sourire affichait le contraire. Lisana eu un mouvement de recul. Elle faisait vraiment peur à voir.

" Je vais accepter sa décision Lisana !"

* * *

Un peu folle ou juste en manque d'adrénaline ? Je penche pour la deuxième option.

Et Lisana qui se braque en entendant parler de Lyon. Un mystère de plus dans cette histoire, et sûrement aura lieu de nouvelles apparitions !

En espérant que vous me donneriez vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises !

Arigatou ~


	3. Tu ne sais pas

Hola ! Donc me revoilà avec ce troisième chapitre ! Je pense que celui-ci n'est pas très réussi. Mais bon, bonne lecture !

**Cassidie **: Encore merci pour ta reviews ! Pour tout te dire, j'y est pensé sur un coup de tête, en débutant le chapitre d'une de mes autres fictions ! En espérant que la suite te plaira !

* * *

Depuis cette proposition complètement folle, elle n'était pas venue en cours. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter cela. A vrai dire, il ne s'inquiétait pas malgré les nuances de Lyon. Il savait qu'elle allait accepter sa proposition. Il en était plus que certain. C'est près de la fenêtre que le brun se trouvait, assis sur la table.

Plus les jours passaient, plus son intérêt pour les cours partait en fumé. Il ne savait d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait dans cet établissement.

Il détourna le regard de la fenêtre et vit la jeune sœur de Mirajane entrer dans la salle et arriver en sa direction.

Il est vrai que cet établissement appartenait au vieux de Laxus. Raison de plus.

"Salut."

Il la regarda de haut en bas. Son uniforme n'était pas vraiment adapté à sa morphologie et le brun ne se gênait pas de mater, ce qui arracha un sourire mauvais de la blanche, commun celui de sa sœur, qu'il craignait assez.

"Evergreen ne serait pas contente tu sais !

- Hein ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle."

Il lui fit un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle soupira nerveusement.

" L-Lyon va bien ?

- Tu n'as cas vérifier par toi même ma grande."

Elle fit la moue et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, percutant le mur et Grey savait que c'était Erza qui venait d'arriver. Elle ne digérait toujours pas la gifle donnée par la belle brune. Un jour, il lui demandera pourquoi avait-elle agit ainsi, mais fallait-il qu'elle amène son boule royal en cours.

"Calme toi, elle ne risque pas de venir avant un bon bout de temps, s'écria le rose en s'approchant de Grey.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Pauvre naze."

Le soit-disant naze haussa les épaules et fixait la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement, une touffe brune en queue de cheval apparaît.

"C'est pas vrai.." murmura-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Elle était là. Plus sexy que jamais. Il y a de quoi, elle avait déboutonné deux de ses boutons de chemisier. Le brun plissa des yeux en la voyant s'asseoir à sa place, sans lui jeter un seul regard.

Mouais, il allait régler ça après. Le professeur de Maths arriva juste après, l'air vraiment blasé. Grey se leva et alla à son bureau tandis que Natsu prit un air boudeur avant de s'installer à sa table.

"Gildartz.

-C'est monsieur, gamin."

Il ignora totalement sa remarque et pointa Erza du doigt.

"Ne la laisse pas s'approcher de la nouvelle, elle risque de lui refaire son joli portrait."

Gildartz, qui avait pas loin de la cinquantaine, roux et faisant moins que l'âge indiqué fixa donc la nouvelle.

" Jolie, je te l'accorde !

- Bon alors ?

- Ça va, ça va."

Le brun se tournait vers elle qui feuilletait son cahier de cours. Il allait la rejoindre nonchalant quand tout d'un coup une tête rousse lui barra la route.

Ça commençait bien tout ça.

"Toi !

-Oui c'est moi, lui répondit la brune levant à peine les yeux vers elle.

C'est pas bon. Du tout.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'allais oublier ?"

La nouvelle ferma brusquement son cahier et regarda Erza. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et la nargua avec un sourire mesquin.

" Eh bien agis au lieu de causer. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je suis désolée ? avait-elle dit en se levant et en prenant un air complètement débile volontairement.

Ah ah mais dans tes rêves !"

A peine après avoir fini sa phrase que la rousse se jeta sur l'autre. Le brun regarda Gildartz qui se marrait. Il roula des yeux. Décidément, c'était bien sa veine tout ça. Que devait-il faire ? Prendre l'exemple du vieux ou bien les séparer ? Il avait, n'empêche une jolie vue sur les culottes des jeunes femmes. Il soupira. Tout les élèves se mirent à hurler, d'autres sifflaient tandis les plus sages se cachaient sous les tables.

Lisana s'était levé rapidement et bouscula tout ceux qui l'empêchait de voir ce qu'il se passait. En voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, celle-ci eu juste envie de se barrer.

Erza se trouvait à califourchon sur Evergreen, lui donnant plusieurs gifles. Quelques unes arrivaient à destination tandis que d'autres retrouvaient parées. La brune en ayant marre de se faire prendre une raclée lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre. Elle se redressa et lui asséna deux gifles ne manquant pas de la griffer. La rousse souffrait, c'était évident, mais ne lâcha pas prise sur sa proie. Elle l'attrapa par le cou, serra son emprise dessus, la fit ensuite basculer en arrière.

"Petite pouffiasse !" hurla la rousse en serrant encore plus, la brune manquant d'air, essayant de s'échapper de la furie qu'elle était.

Elle ferma les yeux se disant que c'était la fin. Son seul regret était de mourir sous les mains d'une rouquine. Non elle n'est pas contre les roux, mais n'aimait leur compagnie.

Puis d'un coup, plus rien. La pression qu'exerçait la furie sur son cou avait disparu. Elle toussa puis se mit sur le ventre pour ensuite cracher du sang. Elle se figea à la vue de son propre sang. Son teint devint pâle, elle manquait désormais d'air puis, le trou noir arriva.

Gildartz avait réussi à dégager Erza en la portant et malgré les plaintes et coups qu'elle lui infligeait, il la gardait avec elle essayant de la raisonner. Le brun, quand à lui, observa rapidement Evergreen qui venait de cracher du sang. Il ne fit rien. Elle s'était ensuite figée, pour ensuite s'évanouir. Quoi ? Il accourut aussitôt vers elle et la porta. Lisana, qui n'était pas loin, observa la scène, sans vraiment y accorder trop d'importance.

Puis, elle avait l'habitude de rester à l'écart, lors de ses précédentes bagarres en avec les autres gosses de riches anglais.

"Grey ! Ça va, amène la moi !" s'écria la blanche que Grey dévisagea. Depuis quand elle était médecin ?

Voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas, elle les rejoignit et toucha le front de sa meilleure amie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au sol et vit la petite tâche de sang.

"Bordel.."

Depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Lisana l'avait en quelques sortes protégé de tout ce qui impliquait le sang. Sur ce coup là, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle s'en voulait mais la colère avait prit le dessus.

"Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- La jeter par la fenêtre."

Cette mauvaise blague lui valut un regard noir de la belle Strauss. Elle se mit dos à lui et alla s'asseoir à sa place, près de Natsu qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Elle lui adressa un sourire auquel il ne répondit pas. Elle souffla et détourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Lyon Vastia. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

"Grey amène là à l'infirmerie, je m'occupe d'Erza !" lui disait le vieux professeur de maths. Il regarda une dernière fois la jeune sœur de Mirajane, puis s'en alla à l'infirmerie."

Le brouhaha de la classe ne la gênait pas, tant que cela n'a aucune répercussion sur ses pensées. Et Mira, que faisait-elle ? Elle eu une grande illumination.

Une fois, elle avait entendu Mira parler de cette Erza avec Laxus. Ils s'étaient disputés, juste pour savoir qui est le plus apte à la stopper. Donc, il se pourrait que celle-ci pourrait..

"J'vais chercher Mira !"

Aussitôt dit aussi fait. Gildartz avait acquiescé tout en plaquant la rouquine contre le mur et avait gardé ses mains. Elle se débattait en hurlant plusieurs jurons à l'encontre de tous. Kana, elle, observait calmement la scène puis retourna au pays des rêves.

Elle courut jusque dans le bâtiment réservé aux BTS car oui, sa sœur n'est encore qu'une étudiante. Elle ne savait pas dans quelle salle se trouvait sa "jumelle" mais rien ne l'empêchait d'interrompre chaque cours en lançant des "Oups" ou encore "désolée". Ce foutu couloirs est vraiment long !

Elle ouvrit en grand la porte de la dernière salle du couloirs et vit des yeux de la même couleur que les siens scruter le professeur. Elle inspira avant de hurler :

"Mira-nee !"

Elle sursauta lâchant même son stylo qui avait atterrit sur la tête de son voisin qui la tourna lentement vers elle. Elle ne calcula pas et regarda méchamment sa jeune soeur.

"Lisana ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Bel accueil..murmura la plus jeune. Enfin bref ! Erza et Ever se sont battue et il faudrait que tu la calme !

- Calmer qui ?"

Lisana roula des yeux. Comme sa sœur pouvait être conne parfois. Ah. Il est vrai que les deux battantes sont de véritable furies, même si Evergreen s'était fait éclaté la face. Fallait qu'elle lui explique la galère en plus. Ça craint.

Lourdes sont ses paupières et ses membres engourdis. Elle s'est encore évanouie. Soupirant longuement en essayant de se redresser, elle ne vit pas qu'il y avait l'infirmière et une autre personne à ses côtés.

"Tu ne devrais pas bouger."

La brune sursauta et perdit le contrôle de ses membres, la faisant basculer en arrière. La jeune fille lança un juron à l'encontre de la personne qui l'avait fait peur. Celle-ci ne fit que rire et s'asseyait près d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers son vis-à-vis et roula des yeux.

" Tu ne devrais pas être ici, lui indiqua la jeune fille en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. Puis, tu n'étais pas en train de calmer cette..rouquine ?

- Mirajane l'a fait.

- Mirajane ?"

Elle observa l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle descendit sa main jusque son décolleté récupérant un collier. Elle commençait à jouer avec sous le regard persistant de l'homme sur sa poitrine.

"Gildartz.

-Hm ?"

Elle fixait le vide, l'air un peu plus inquiète que précédemment.

"Tu pense que ça va mal se finir, cette histoire ?

- Laquelle ?, lui demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle en prenant bien appui sur chaque côté de la tête de la jeune fille.

- Cette bagarre, pas ce que tu pense, idiot !"

Il haussa les épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Quelque chose l'intriguait et elle le capta.

" Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

- Je l'ai giflé."

Il ouvrit lentement la bouche et un grand sourire béat apparut. Il ria doucement. Erza se faire gifler sans raison, ce n'était pas courant. Encore moins par une nouvelle.

" Ça fait exactement 3 semaines que tu es en cours et tu recommences ?"

Il pouffa et attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux. La brune fit la moue avant de lui donner une petite claque sur la joue. Il ne s'arrêta pourtant pas de rire. Devant l'attitude enfantine et capricieuse de la jeune femme en face de lui, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, qui avait un petit goût sucré de cerise.

Elle ne prit d'ailleurs pas longtemps avant de répondre à son baiser passant ses mains froides sur la nuque de son amant.

Mirajane avait réussit à calmer Erza. Lui dire qu'elle était désormais à l'infirmerie avec en supplément une gifle, un coup de genou dans le ventre et humiliation totale qu'elle lui a fait subir, elle ne dut que capituler. Elle qui passait voir la patiente au fort caractère, entra dans la salle sans toquer et ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Elle se pinça la joue, la bouche entre-ouverte. L'un des meilleurs enseignant du grand-père de Laxus en train d'embrasser la petite sœur de son blondinet.

"Oh seigneur !"

Elle rebroussa chemin regardant le sol, gêné. Elle ne savait pas où se mettre, puis, elle avait prit une teinte rosée aussi. Elle voulut traverser le couloirs sans encombre mais ne manqua pas de se cogner contre un mur. Mur qu'elle insultait vivement.

"Sympa."

Elle releva la tête et vit son mari. La réaction de la blanche ne se fit pas attendre. Elle sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le blondinet, ne comprenant absolument rien au comportement soudain de sa tendre moitié répondit tout d'abord à son baiser avant de la plaquer contre le mur.

"T'as fait une connerie toi.

- N-Non.. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?"

Il roula des yeux. Il lâcha sa femme et avança vers une destination encore inconnue. C'est évident pourtant.

"Evergreen."

Elle se raidit et accourut rapidement devant Laxus, le barrant presque le passage. La blanche ria nerveusement tout enn se dandinant sur place.

"De quoi Evergreen ?"

Cette fois-ci, il comprit que celle-ci cachait quelque chose. Puis elle ment vraiment mal.

Il fixa Mirajane de ses pupilles vertes perçantes et avança vers elle la plaquant pour la énième fois contre le mur. Et avec son nez, il frôla celui de son vis-à-vis.

"Tiens, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Eh mais tout va-

- Mira, j'ai horreur de ça tu le sais."

A ce moment là Gildartz sortait de l'infirmerie et vit le couple. Il ria en secouant sa main devant lui.

"C'est pas le bon endroit pour, les enfants. Tout le monde peux vous entendre et surtout vous voir."

Ils rougirent violemment et se séparèrent rapidement tandis que Gildartz s'en allait en riant. Laxus soupira tandis que Mirajane se détendit.

"Tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire ?

- Il y a rien chéri. T'inquiètes pas, j'étais juste nerveuse pour un rien."

Pas convaincu du tout il lui fit tout de même un baiser chaste sur la joue et alla dans la salle où se trouvait sa petite sœur.

"Petite pute si je vais pas t'attraper.." murmura la blanche aux limites de la crise de nerf.

Elle suivit Laxus et vit que la "petite pute" avait prit un air innocent, bien plus que lors qu'elle parlait avec Makarov. La blanche arqua un sourcil.

"Ever, il faut que je te parle.

- Euh..Oui ?

- Tu verras bien ! Je vais être un peu méchante mais aller ! Dehors !

- Que..Quoi ?"

L'intéressé recula rapidement vers la porte. Très mauvaise idée puisque la jeune femme eut un mauvais sourire. Elle l'embrassa sur le nez, le mordilla puis d'un coup, le poussa en dehors de la pièce en riant, trouvant mignonne la réaction de son homme qui la regardait d'un très mauvais œil.

"Mais-, commença le jeune homme qui fut coupé par la jeune femme aux yeux bleus qui lui ferma la porte au nez.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la porte se ferma.

Bordel sa femme la menait par le bout du nez.

Elle se tourna vers la brunette qui jouer avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

"Parlons sérieusement. Quel est ton problème ? Dis moi tout ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête."

Elle releva la tête l'air complètement paumée. Mira parlait sûrement de la rouquine, se disait-elle. Elle haussa donc les épaules en guise de début de phrase.

" J'aime pas les rousses ce n'est quand même pas ma faute.

- Je ne te parle pas d'Erza, ça c'est Laxus qui s'occupera de ce problème là. Moi je te parle de ce que j'ai vu il y a moins de cinq minutes ! Ever il y a plus de vingt ans d'écart ! Gildartz est un vrai pervers ! Toi ! J'espère juste que tu n'as pas..."

Elle s'était arrêté et regardait la brune, ahurie, qui souriait vivement jouant avec sa mèche, la narguant carrément. Chose qu'elle faisait quand Mirajane avait l'intention de l'engueuler.. L'aînée passa sa main devant sa bouche cherchant à lire dans les yeux de la plus jeune.

Rien. Elle ne laissait transparaître aucune autre émotion que de la satisfaction.

"Tu n'as pas fait ça..

- Si.

- Ever !

- Oh ça va, ce n'est qu'une petite aventure que je ne tarderais pas à arrêter. Bon on oublie ?"

La Strauss n'était pas de cet avis. Elle lui adressa d'ailleurs un regard tueur et la patiente se mit aussitôt à devenir pâle. Elle frémissait d'excitation, rien qu'en voyant le vrai visage de cette fausse enfant sage. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire mesquin que Mirajane ignora royalement.

" Je ne leur dirais rien pour cette fois-ci. Mais sache que je ne serais pas aussi clémente la prochaine fois."

La jeune étudiante repris un air doux, ce qui déplut assez à la plus la jeune étudiante.

La blanche accourut jusqu'au couloirs et vérifia si son homme était dans les parages. Il l était bel et bien là, avec ses éternels écouteurs qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment pour quelconques raisons.

"Namour."

Il n'entendait rien. Bien sûr il fallait qu'il mette le son à fond. D'un côté ça lui arrange de savoir qu'il était assez raisonnable pour ne pas écouter leur conversation.

Sachant qu'il devait être assez en colère, elle décida donc qu'il soit urgent d'utiliser le plan A : Amadouer.

Elle déboutonna un bouton de son chemisier et se mit face à lui. Il daigna baisser les yeux vers elle. Il put lire sur ses lèvres un "Namour" comme il les déteste, mais sur le coup il ne fit rien, regardant le joli décolleté de sa femme et sa bouille d'ange souillé par les plaisirs de la vie. Il lui faisait la gueule et elle le savait. Justement, elle voulait se faire pardonner, mais ça n'allait pas être facile avec le caractère qu'il possédait.

Il retira ses écouteurs et la fixa presque désintéressé de la proposition masquée que lui faisait la sa moitié.

"Quoi ?"

Ce n'était pas gagné. La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres et soupira.

" Ever veut te parler.

- Hm."

Il passa à côté, frôlant son épaule. Elle le suivait du regard et se mordilla la lèvres inférieur. Plan A, échec total. Vallait mieux arranger ça le plus rapidement si elle ne voulait pas finir sans homme.

En entrant dans la salle, il vit Evergreen assez pensive et ne prit pas de temps pour engager la conversation.

"Bon. J'vais pas aller par six chemins -

- Laxus, c'est quatre..coupa-t-elle presque blasé.

- Ta gueule et écoutes un peu ! T'es insupportable pour tes parents et-

- Ça c'est ce qu'ils disent."

Le blond la fusilla et elle ne fit que hausser les épaules. Elle arborait un air renfrogné et avant même qu'il continue sa phrase elle le devança.

"Tu sais, si tu n'est pas content, tu peux toujours refuser l'offre de mes parents. Moi d'un côté ça m'arrangerais. Je n'aurais plus à voir ta sale face !

- Tu sais que cette baston, là, aussi idiote soit-elle est arrivée aux oreilles de ta mère ?!

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre franchement ?

- Bordel, si j'vais su..

- C'est sûr, je suis un poison n'est-ce pas !"

Il la regarda presque ahurit. Il plissa lentement ses yeux.

" Non mais pourquoi tu te plains ? T'as pas à te plaindre bordel ! T'es née dans une famille riche, t'as eu tous ce que tu voulais et tu oses te plaindre ?!"

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle jeta la couverture à l'autre bout de la pièce et alla gifler son grand-frère de cœur. Elle respirait fortement, les joues rosies par la colère et tua du regard celui-ci.

" Et toi ? débuta la brune d'un ton froid. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de ma situation ? Sais-tu ce que je vis pour être aussi empotée, ou encore aussi exigeante ? Non, tu ne sais rien. Sais-tu pourquoi je suis aussi capricieuse et joueuse ? Tu ne sais pas. Sais-tu en quoi consiste ma vie ? Non, tu ne sais pas. Je le sais que tu ne le sais pas. Mais je vais te le dire, ce qu'il se passe. Et ouvre bien les oreilles mon grand."

Depuis le "petit" incident, Grey fixait Erza -qui avait bizarrement l'air de meilleure humeur. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être de bonne humeur, puisqu'elle passerait chez Makarov avec son beau père en rendez-vous d'urgence et surtout après la correction que la séduisante Mira avait pu lui faire subir. D'ailleurs, la rousse discutait avec Kana, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air dans son assiette.

Il est vrai que cette année, elle n'était pas vraiment comme d'habitude. Elle ne boit plus autant que d'habitude, c'est une pro de la boisson.

C'était la pause et reprenant les cours que dans deux heures, il alla voir la brune. Tant qu'il avait du temps à perdre.

"Oï Kana."

L'intéressée leva même pas les yeux vers lui, regardant la rousse en face d'elle, qui lui caressait les cheveux.

"Tu te rends compte, commença la brune, elle est malade et lui va faire la cour aux petites lycéennes en jupette ! C'est qu'un connard..

- J'peux savoir ce qu'il y a ?, demanda le brun en se penchant vers l'élève perturbée.

Elle ne daigna pas répondre et baissa encore plus les yeux. La rouquine voyant cela se jeta à la fosse aux crocodiles.

" Son père. Enfin, bien avant ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'autre pétasse, et bien, on l'a entendu..Enfin..Tu vois.."

Il ne pouvait plus faire la différence entre le visage de la rousse et ses cheveux, cela lui arracha un fin sourire.

" Ok ok, j'ai compris. Mais, tu reconnais les gémissements de ton père ?

- Mais non imbécile on l'a vu bordel !" rechigna la brune en lui adressant son poing.

Il ria en regardant leur rouquine tomber, la face rouge. Il est vrai qu'elle est sensible lorsqu'on parle de ce genre de sujet. Grey regarda ensuite la brune qui grimaça.

"Et tu as vu qui était avec lui ?

- Non, je sais juste qu'elle a un tatouage sur la cuisse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il représente, mais je sais que je le reconnaîtrais si jamais je le revois.

- Je vois..Occupe toi d'Erza, j'ai des trucs à régler."

La brune soupira et se leva bruyamment de sa chaîne et, en traînant des pieds ramassa la rousse étendue au sol.

Une nana avec un tatouage sur la cuisse ? Il s'en rappelait pourtant pas qu'une de ses conquêtes avaient ce genre de caractéristique. D'accord, il ne regardait jamais les cuisses de ces jolies filles, il n'en voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt.

La prochaine qui passera aura droit à une fouille.

" Excusez moi jeune homme ?"

Il se retourna face à la voix féminine qui l'interpellait et se figea.

La copie conforme de la "nouvelle" se tenait devant lui. Cette femme avait un air bien plus hautain que sa progéniture, et il savait enfin d'où ce caractère lui venait.

"Je vous parle jeune homme.

- Ah ! Euh ouais. Ouais ?"

Elle le regarda presque méprisante et lui adressa un faux sourire qu'il détecta très rapidement. Il plissa des yeux et renifla. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et regarda la femme de haut en bas.

" J'ai été informée, par le directeur de ce lycée..médiocre que ma fille s'est battue avec une vas-nu-pied qui l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie. Savez-vous où ce trouve cette infirmerie ?"

Il pinça l'arête de son nez et comme si pour verifier son hypothèse, demanda :

" Votre fille, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?"

Elle toisa le brun avant de remettre une de ses mèches rebelles en place.

" Evergreen."

* * *

Voila la fin du chapitre ! Bon, j'avoue avoir prit du temps mais je n'étais pas tellement satisfaite de celui-ci.

Et qu'est-ce qu'Evergreen a bien pu dire à Laxus ?

De plus qu'elle n'a toujours pas répondu à sa proposition, mais ça sera dans le prochain chapitre ! Puis, il y a Lisana qui a un lien avec Lyon mais lequel ? A vous de trouver !

Sur ce, Ja ne !


End file.
